YANG TAK TERSAMPAIKAN
by kaisoodyo
Summary: REMAKE story by Santhy Agatha. betapa sulitnya bagi jongin untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo teman kecilnya. "jongin,Suho oppa melamarku" kaisoo/kai/do kyungsoo/GS story/RnR [ONESHOOT]
**Yang Tak Tersampaikan**

 **REMAKE cerpen karya Santhy Agatha, dengan judul yang sama "Yang Tak Tersampaikan"**

No Plagiat just Remake!

Kaisoo

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Suho

GS

Rate T

Angst

[ONESHOOT]

RnR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memanjat pohon itu seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, dengan penuh semangat, malam ini entah kenapa aku begitu bertekad. Aku kangen sekali sama Kyungsoo dan senyumannya, aku kangen ngobrol dengannya. Ketika sampai di depan jendela lantai dua, aku melompat sehingga mendarat dengan sukses di lantai balkonnya, kulihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi belakangnya, kacamatanya terpasang dan dia sedang serius menghadap komputernya.

Dengan lembut kuketuk jendela kamarnya. Sekali, dua kali akhirnya aku berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi sahabatku itu, dia menoleh ke jendela, dan seperti biasanya reaksi pertamanya adalah cemberut. Aku sengaja memasang ekspresi lucu di depan jendela, membuat Kyungsoo makin cemberut. Tetapi walaupun begitu, sahabatku itu tetap berdiri dan membukakan jendela untukku, "Lewat jalan yang normal-normal saja nggak bisa ya ?" gerutu Kyungsoo, ketika aku melompati ambang jendelanya dan memasuki kamarnya.

Aku tergelak, "Kalo lewat pintu depan yang ada aku harus ngobrol sama Appa mu di ruang tamu, dan ujung-ujungnya bukannya ketemu sama kamu, aku harus meladeni tantangannya untuk main catur-" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku dengan sayang, "Kamu sih, sekali-kali ngalah dong sama Appa, jadi dia nggak akan penasaran nantangin kamu main catur terus-"

Aku tergelak mendengarnya, lalu dengan santai kubantingkan tubuhku ke ranjang Kyungsoo yang begitu feminim, bermotifkan strawberry warna pink.

Segera Upit menyusulku duduk di pinggir ranjang, sambil menggerutu bahwa spreinya baru diganti, bahwa ranjangnya pasti kotor karena aku habis dari luar naik-naik pohon. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lewat.

Kyungsoo memang selalu begitu, cerewet, cemberut, dan tukang ngomel, tetapi di balik itu, dia penuh kasih sayang luar biasa kepadaku. Kami sudah berteman sejak lama, kalau boleh dibilang sejak lahir. Kami hanya selisih satu hari.

Kyungsoo yang lebih tua satu hari dariku dan mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya menobatkan diri sebagai kakak angkat perempuanku. Mungkin juga karena aku sebagai laki-laki memang sejak kecil selalu lemah dan sakit-sakitan.

Aku tidak seberuntung Kyungsoo yang lahir sehat, aku terlahir dengan katup jantung yang tidak normal, sehingga kerjaanku hanyalah keluar masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa sekolah seperti anak-anak biasa, aku sekolah di rumah karena tubuhku sangat lemah.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah meninggalkanku karenanya, sejak kecil, setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu mengunjungiku ke rumah, berbagi cerita. Kami sudah seperti kakak adik yang sangat saling menyayangi. Dan itu berlangsung bahkan sampai Kyungsoo sudah hampir lulus kuliah di jurusan hukum yang sangat disukainya, sedangkan aku semakin sering menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit. Dalam setahun mungkin 7 bulannya aku habiskan di rumah sakit, dan hebatnya Kyungsoo tetap setia mengunjungi-ku, di sela-sela kesibukannya dia tetap selalu menyempatkan diri mampir di rumah sakit ketika aku di rawat.

Aku sebenarnya punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, dulu di masa kecil kami lumayan akrab. Suho hyung, aku dan Kyungsoo selalu bermain bersama-sama. Sebenarnya aku dan Kyungsoo yang bermain bersama dan Suho hyung yang bertugas menjaga kami. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga kami sangat akrab. Seperti tiga kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi.

"Kemarin kan kamu masih di Rumah Sakit Jongin, kok tiba-tiba kamu nongol di sini, kapan kamu diperbolehkan pulang dari Rumah sakit? Kok aku nggak liat mobil Siwon ahjussi ya?" Kyungsoo melongokkan wajahnya ke seberang jendela, ke arah rumahku berusaha mencari penampakan mobil Appa-ku, tapi inikan sudah jam 11 malam, dan diluar sudah gelap jadi yang tampak diluar hanya kegelapan pekat.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Kamu tidur kali pas aku pulang." Sambil terkekeh Kyungsoo melemparkan bantal ke mukaku "Sembarangan. Aku dari tadi siang berkutat di dapur sama mama, nyiapin makanan buat makan malam tau !" Suara Upit tiba-tiba berubah lembut, "Gimana hasil diagnosa dokter, Jongin?, kemarin kak Bagas cerita kalau kamu harus operasi katup jantung yang ke dua kalinya... tapi katanya kamu nolak."

Aku memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo, "Bisa nggak kita nggak ngomongin itu? Aku capek."

"Tapi kamu harus berani Jongin" Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang menegang kaku, "Operasi itu kemungkinan suksesnya besar, kamu mungkin akan bisa sehat seperti sedia kala."

"Kemungkinan kesuksesan operasi itu Cuma 50:50" sambarku getir. Kutatap Kyungsoo tajam, berusaha menahan kegetiran, "Kamu nggak tahu betapa takutnya aku kalau harus mati di atas meja operasi..." _aku nggak mau mati sebelum aku mengungkapkan betapa aku mencintai-mu soo_. Desahku dalam hati. Tentu saja hanya dalam hati, aku sampai sekarang tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku secara terang-terangan kepada sahabatku ini.

Ya. Sudah sejak lama, mungkin sejak dulu aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Perasaan itu semakin berkembang seiring dengan bertambahnya usia dan bertambah lama-nya kebersamaanku dengan Kyungsoo, dan kadang memendam cinta seperti ini terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dan entah kenapa malam ini aku bersemangat. Bersemangat untuk menyatakan cintaku kepada Kyungsoo.

Entah nanti aku akan diterima atau tidak, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Di dalam kantongku ada sebentuk cincin mungil dengan ukiran bunga. Cincin yang indah, seindah perempuan di depanku ini. Kalau kyungsoo mau menerima cintaku, aku ingin memberikan cincin itu kepadanya, dan mungkin aku berani untuk melakukan operasi katup jantung itu. Demi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku ingin kamu sehat Jongin" Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dan menatapku penuh perasaan, membuat lidahku kelu. "Soo..." suaraku bergetar ragu, "Soo, kamu sayang enggak sama aku?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening lalu tersenyum, "Ya tentulah aku sayang sama kamu, kita ini udah lebih dari sodara, kamu itu sangat berarti buatku Jongin..." "Bukan begitu... maksudku..." "Lagipula sebentar lagi kan kita akan menjadi saudara..." gumam kyungsoo penuh rahasia.

Pengakuan cinta yang tadi sudah di ujung lidahku terhenti seketika, aku menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Maksudnya...?" Pipi Kyungsoo mulai bersemu merah ketika menatapku, lalu dia tersenyum malu-malu, "Sebenarnya kami ingin merahasiakannya dulu Jongin... tapi.. kamu kan bukan orang lain, jadi menurutku dia juga nggak akan marah kalau aku memberitahumu lebih cepat" Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, membuatku merasa gugup. "Maksudnya...?" rasanya aku seperti kaset rusak yang mengulang-ulang kata yang sama.

Kyungsoo memegang pipinya yang memerah, "Suho oppa melamarku, Jongin... rencananya begitu aku menyelesaikan skripsi, Suho Oppa mau melamarku ke Appa..." Senyum bahagia Kyungsoo bagaikan sembilu yang menusuk jantungku. Sejenak aku terpana dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Maksudmu... kamu dan Suho hyung...?" aku berusaha mencerna kenyataan ini, tetapi entah kenapa batinku menolak tak mau menerima, "Kapan...? Bagai-mana...?" tanpa sengaja jemariku meremas cincin mungil di sakuku, sampai tulang jemariku terasa sakit.

"Selama ini kami merahasiakannya ke kamu Jongin, aku yang meminta Suho oppa melakukannya, habis aku malu dan takut kamu nanti menertawakanku habis-habiskan karena akhirnya pacaran sama Suho oppa... tapi Jongin... sebenarnya sejak kecil aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada Suho oppa, dan sangat mengidolakannya, tak disangka Suho oppa juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama" mata Kyungsoo bersinar, mata perempuan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Saat aku masih terpana membisu, Kyungsoo menyentuh lenganku dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku senang Jongin, kalau aku nanti menikah dengan Suho oppa, kita benar-benar bisa menjadi satu keluarga, Kamu tahu aku itu senang sekali menjadi kakakmu, kamu pasti juga senang kan kalau kita benar-benar menjadi kakak adik?" Lidahku kelu, dan hatiku hancur, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan.

Aku mematung membisu dalam patah hati yang luar biasa dalam. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya menatapku, "Jongin? Kok kamu jadi pucat sekali?" Jemarinya menyentuh lenganku lagi, "Astaga kamu dingin banget! harusnya pulang dari rumah sakit kamu langsung istirahat bukannya kemari, pake manjat-manjat pohon segala...!" dengan panik Kyungsoo mengambil selimut dan menyelimutiku,

"Sebentar aku akan telephone Suho oppa untuk menjemputmu..." Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak mengangkat ponsel, pintunya diketuk dengan keras. Lama-lama ketukannya semakin keras dan mendesak.

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini?" kyungsoo menggerutu dan melangkah ke pintu, lalu membukanya. Kulihat Suho hyung berdiri di sana, wajahnya tampak pucat dan kuyu, rambutnya berantakan.

"Lho, oppa? Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja mau menelephone Oppa..."

"Pit, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit..." Suara Suho hyung tampak serak penuh kepedihan. Kudengar Kyungsoo tersentak kebingungan,

"Siapa yang sakit oppa?"

Sedetik kulihat Suho hyung menatap kyungsoo bingung, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata menetes pelan dari matanya, mengaliri pipinya. "Jongin soo, satu jam yang lalu dia mendapat serangan, dan jatuh koma, dokter berusaha menyadarkannya. Tetapi dia tidak bangun lagi. Dia meninggal Soo..."

Kali ini aku dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tersentak. Kyungsoo menjerit kaget dan menatap suho hyung tidak percaya, "Tidak mungkin kak! Barusan saja aku dengan Jongin..." kulihat Kyungsoo menoleh ke ranjang, menatapku... Tapi saat itulah kusadari bahwa yang dilihat kyungsoo hanyalah ranjang kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Kulihat kyungsoo semakin pucat. Dan kemudian dia jatuh pingsan di pelukan Suho hyung yang segera menangkapnya. Suara-suara gaduh kemudian terdengar karena Eomma dan appanya Kyungsoo menyusul ke atas.

Sementara aku masih duduk di ranjang itu, menatap tanganku sendiri yang sekarang menjadi tembus pandang. Dihantam kenyataan bahwa bahkan sampai akhir hidupku, aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah kupendam sekian lama kepada perempuan yang kucintai. Anganku melayang ke kotak kecil berisi cincin di laci kamarku yang tersimpan dengan baik di sana. Cincin itu tidak akan pernah di serahkan... tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Aku memejamkan mata dengan setetes air mata bergulir, sebelum semuanya menjadi kabur dan lenyap.

.

.

.

.

-END-

Huwaaaa ini apa galau banget.

Please, Don't be Baper, Okey?

Ohiya, Cuma mau kasih tau. Call me Hanna, please.

Jangan panggil author lagi ya.

Review juseyo!

*teriak pake toa*

KAISOODYO


End file.
